Everything has change
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: El tiempo pasa tan rápido, dicen algunos, pero estos cuatro años se han ido lentos y solitarios, mi hermano mayor se fue, o mejor dicho, lo aleje de mí. Si tan solo me hubiera podido contener esa noche. Pero no lo hice y por eso nada volverá a ser igual.


**ES MI PRIMER FIC WINCEST *que pena* CAI EN LA TENTACION DEL INCESTO PERO ES QUE ES INEVITABLE CON ESTA PAREJA *la parte que mas les gusta (osea la cochina, pervertida y sensualona) LA ESCRIBIO MI AMIGA "MONAIBARRA99"** **PORQUE YO SOY UN ASCO ESCRIBIENDO ESO :v**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **LES ADVIERTO, SI ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO MAS VALE QUE LES GUSTE LA RELACION HOMBRE-HOMBRE Y QUE NO SEAN SENSIBLES A LA DESCRIPCION GRAFICA DEL SEXO *que si estan aqui es obvio que bien que les gusta* PERO POR SI ACASO**

* * *

 **"Everything has change"**

Pov. Dean

Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vi, cuatro años desde que Sam y yo decidimos seguir cada quien por nuestro camino. Es irónico y algo increíble de creer, después de todo lo que pasamos para no perder al otro ambos decidimos separarnos creyendo que era lo mejor.

Ahora no estoy seguro de ello, quizá solo acepté porque sabía que él lo quería así, nunca pude realmente ir en contra de los caprichos o decisiones de mi hermano menor, sobre todo después de aquella noche… aquella noche que lo cambio todo.

Nada podía volver a ser igual.

Pov. Sam

El tiempo pasa tan rápido, dicen algunos, pero estos cuatro años se han ido lentos y solitarios, mi hermano mayor se fue, o mejor dicho, lo aleje de mí.

Si tan solo me hubiera podido contener esa noche, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan impulsivo…

Pase toda mi vida ocultándolo, hasta me había acostumbrado y resignado a estos sentimientos, estaba bien con ellos, los había aceptado y había podido amar a varias personas más, pero, todo cambio cuando mande todo al demonio y quise ser egoísta.

Mi egoísmo llevo a un error y mi cobardía llevo a perder a mi única familia.

Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Después de aquella noche…

Nada podía volver a ser igual.

* * *

Dean se dirigía en su amado Impala hacia Kansas, pues Castiel le estaba diciendo que habían estado muriendo miembros de la familia encargada de una rancho a las a fueras de Lawrence, para Dean no era el primer lugar al que quisiera visitar pero uno de los muertos era un niño de apenas siete años, la familia era grande, el matrimonio y cuatro hijos, además de los abuelos paternos, hasta ahora había muerto el hermano más pequeño y la abuela, lo raro es que morían dormidos, pero no en sus camas, sino que el pequeño fue encontrado muerto/dormido en la mesa después de comerse su cereal y la abuela seis días después mientras platicaba con su yerno, simplemente cayo al suelo y fue todo, parecía dormida ya que aun respiraba, durante una hora intentaron despertarla y después solamente murió.

\- esto podría tratarse de un virus, Cas – le había debatido al angel, hasta que este le dio una pista que desviaba todo a algo de su trabajo.

\- la mayor de los hijos dice que una noche antes de cada muerte alguien susurraba en su oído "van a morir" ella no dijo nada creyendo que se trataba de una pesadilla pero cuando su abuela murió empezó a creer que se trataba de algo mas

\- ¿los padres lo saben?

\- ella se los dijo pero el padre no le cree, es demasiado exceptico sin embargo la señora Cloe y su suegro piensan que puede ser cierto

Dean se quedo pensativo, la información le hacia creer que se trataba de algún espíritu, quizá vengativo, quizá perdido… tal vez algún demonio, aunque esos eran mucho mas agresivos que solamente hacerlos dormir para después matarlos.

\- supongo que utilizaste tu magia de angel para escucharlos sin que te vieran

\- algo asi, la niña tiene miedo y empezó a rezar mucho, sus ruegos llegaron a mis oídos y después me puse a escuchar a la familia, ¿ayudaras?

\- claro, suficiente la muerte del niño para querer encargarme de esto

\- gracias

Para esto el angel ya había desaparecido, el rubio no se sorprendio, era típico en su amigo, y apretó el acelerador.

* * *

Sam bajaba de su auto mirando el rancho al que Cas le había pedido investigara, ahora sabia que veinte años atrás una mujer había matado a su familia con un embrujo pues querían desacerse de ella ya que era la heredera universal del rancho, había tardado dos horas en saber la historia ya que estaba incompleta, tuvo suerte de encontrar al primo de ella y haberlo convencido de decirle la verdad.

\- hace mucho que no tenia un caso… - dijo para si mismo, trato de alejarse lo mas posible de su vida como cazador pero de vez en cuando tomaba alguno, ahora le parecio extraño que Cas le buscara ya que si a alguien pensó que Cas buscaría seria a Dean, siempre fueron mas unidos.

\- ¿Sam?

Se congelo al escuchar esa voz, la voz de su hermano, de Dean… definitivamente tenia que ser una broma, o mejor dicho, una trampa de cierto angel al cual empezaría a maldecir ahora mismo.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto lo mas serio que pudo.

\- puedo asegurar que lo mismo que tu, ¿investigas el rancho?

\- asi es… déjame adivinar, ¿Castiel?

Dean dejo salir un suspiro – parece que ambos caimos en su trampa – dijo recargándose en el auto azul marino de Sam. Ambos quedaron en silencio, era claro que el angel quería que ambos se reconciliaran, sin embargo castiel en realidad no sabia el porque se habían separado.

\- si quieres me voy, no quiero incomodar o hacer difícil esto, esta familia necesita ayuda – comento Dean, el menor lo miro sorprendido, no pensó que Dean fuera a decir aquello.

\- yo… no lo se, esto ha sido inesperado

\- lo se, mira vamos a adentro a hacer lo que mejor sabemos y si vemos que no es muy complicado uno se queda, da igual quien

Sam lo escucho demandante como antes, asintió, por un momento quiso creer que todo volvia a hacer como antes, Dean dando las ordenes como el hermano mayor que siempre presumia ser y el solo diciendo que si hasta poder contradecirlo.

Ojala todo fuera asi de sencillo.

Cuando les permitieron entrar a la casa, pidieron hablar con la Señora Cloe, pues sabían que solo ella aceptaría su ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo supieron sobre lo que sucedia? – les preguntó con duda.

\- nosotros investigamos este tipo de cosas, supimos la historia de este rancho y nos enteramos de las muertes de sus familiares… lo lamento mucho, pero creemos que siguen estando en peligro – les explico Dean.

\- se… se que algo esta pasando aunque mi esposo no lo quiera creer, el sigue muy afectado por lo de su madre y nuestro pequeño… ¿pueden detener todo?

Sam asintió – se lo prometemos, pero necesitamos quedarnos aquí, es la única manera de protegerlos – le aseguro el menor de los Winchester.

La mujer asintió – dire que son familiares mios, de otra manera Josh no los dejara quedarse… confio en ustedes, ya no quiero que mi familia muera – les pidió angustiada, ambos asintieron.

La mujer les dio un pequeño cuarto de huéspedes, donde se hallaban dos camas individuales a solo un metro de distancia entre ellas, ambos sintieron un poco de nostalgia, recordando cuando iban de motel en motel quedándose en recamaras parecidas.

\- podría… podría dormir en el sofá – comento Sam.

\- no seas estúpido, podemos compartir habitación Sam, han pasado cuatro años desde… desde aquel dia, madura – le pidió con molestia.

\- lo decía por si te sentias incomodo

\- presiento que el que se siente incomodo eres tu – le reclamo desafiante.

\- no quiero pelear, Dean

El rubio solo rodo los ojos fastidiado, empezó a acomodar las pocas cosas que traía y salio sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano menor, el no se arrepentia de lo que sucedió entre ellos, o al menos no lo hizo hasta que Sam dijo aquellas palabras.

 _Dean caminaba detrás de su hermano que estaba realmente alterado – Sam podrias detenerte, podemos hablar de esto – le pidió tomándolo del brazo, sin embargo el menor se solto abruptamente._

 _\- no Dean! Esto no debio pasar! NUNCA! Por dios… es desagradable, somos hermanos! Lo que hicimos es… es horrible – dijo con la voz temblorosa._

 _Esas palabras calaron en lo mas profundo del alma de Dean, en algún momento pensó que la platica seria completamente diferente, angustiosa si, pues no era fácil hablar del hecho de que se haian acostado, pero el tenia claro sus sentimientos por Sam, pensaba que el menor igual._

 _Que equivocado estaba._

 _\- no entiendo, si lo crees asi ¿Por qué no te detuviste anoche?_

 _\- por idiota! Por eso! ¡Además, no solo yo, tu pudiste haber detenido todo! ¿no dijiste que tú me protegías? ¡Vaya manera de hacerlo!_

 _Y eso fue suficiente._

 _\- yo no te obligue a nada! ¡Y si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú el que empezó con todo! Eres un adulto Sam, lo que paso anoche fue cosa de los dos! Pero tienes razón, no debió pasar, fui un idiota al creer que sabias lo que hacías_

 _Sam se mantuvo en silencio, Dean también, ambos sin saber que hacer ni que decir después de todo lo gritado._

 _\- creo que no deberíamos seguir en esto, cazando juntos… ya no creo que sea correcto, no después de todo esto – comento el castaño, Dean no se creía lo que escuchaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos, protegiéndose, resucitándose… simplemente ese era el adiós._

 _Pero no podía hacer nada, no tenia las fuerzas para oponerse._

 _Ya no._

 _\- como quieras_

Dean suspiro recordando aquella discusión y ahora, por obra de su querido angel estaba en un caso con su hermano, a quien ya se había resignado a no ver otra vez, o al menos, en mucho mas tiempo mas.

\- ¿tu nos vas a ayudar?

Escucho dean preguntar una dulce voz, era una niña de unos diez años.

\- asi es, por eso estoy aquí… ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Nicole…¿vas a hacer que se vaya? Esa voz… - le pregunto asustada.

Dean le sonrió triste – te prometo que se ira y no lastimara a nadie más – le aseguró, odiaba que niños resultaran lastimados en esos casos, él había cuidado de Sam cuando este solo era un bebe asi que ver niños heridos por espíritus o monstruos era algo que no soportaba.

La pequeña le sonrió confiando en él.

Sam había escuchado la conversación de la niña con su hermano, por alguna extraña razón Dean siempre había sido bueno con los niños, bueno, supone que no tan extraña, el siempre cuido de el, desde que era un pequeño bebe de seis meses.

Siempre le debió todo a su hermano, el lo crio, pero ahora todo era diferente, el hecho de llamarlo "hermano" era complicado y extraño después de lo acontecido aquella noche. Aun se culpaba, pero es que no había podido detenerse, esa noche… esa noche decidio ser egoísta e ir por lo que quería, por lo que había estado deseando desde que tenia quince años.

 _Ambos estaban curándose mutuamente después de haber luchado contra unos demonios, dean había salido herido de la espalda al protegerlo de un cuchillo lanzado por un demonio al que no habían visto._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? Dean, deja de poner mi vida antes de la tuya – le decía aun con el corazón acelerado, después de ver como su hermano caia con el cuchillo clavado cerca de su hombro temió que muriera._

 _\- ¿Por qué te sigues sorprendiendo? Además, no es como si tu no hicieras lo mismo siempre_

 _Sam termino de curarlo y coserle, poco después dean se había quedado dormido, Sam lo observaba dormir._

 _\- no lo entiendes Dean, hemos muerto varias veces, dudo que… haya una próxima vez, no soportaría perderte otra vez_

 _Se acerco a su hermano que parecía dormir tranquilamente, algo extraño en ellos y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el corto cabello del mayor, el sabia que aquello sentimientos eran incorrectos, inmorales e imposibles, sobre todo que nunca serian correspondidos._

 _\- si tan solo pudiera… tan solo una vez… - dijo acercando su rostro al de Dean, fijando su mirada en los carnosos labios de su hermano mayor, nunca supo que fue, un impulso, valentía, desesperacio, ansiedad pero se atrevio a besarlo, con la esperanza de que Dean nunca lo supiera, sin embargo fue una sorpresa cuando sintió que su beso era correspondido._

 _Abrió sus ojos y miro los de Dean observándolo fijamente mientras se besaban, decidio no preguntar y disfrutar el momento, Dean llevo sus manos al rostro del menor e intensifico el beso, cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron, ambos jadeando._

 _\- Sam…_

 _\- no, por favor no digas nada, no preguntes nada… solo… solo por esta vez déjame…_

 _Sin terminar volvió a besarlo, Dean le obedeció y no comento nada, dejándose llevar por los besos y caricias de su hermano menor._

 _Sam profundizó el beso tomándolo de la nuca y acomodándose sobre su hermano con una pierna a cada lado denla cadera de Dean, el sabía que esto estaba mal, estaba mas que mal, pero era su única oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de cumplir eso que tanto tiempo lleva deseando._

 _Sabía que debía detenerse, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pero ya había comenzado y no tenia planes de detenerse, no cuando Dean empezó a usar su lengua, no cuando podía sentir que sus manos acariciaban con un poco de fuerza su cintura._

 _Se separaron del beso por falta de aire sin separar sus frentes, se miraban directo a los ojos, Sam estaba preocupado de encontrar odio, rencor o rechazo de parte de Dean pero quedo hipnotizado al ver que sus ojos se veían mas oscuros de lo normal y que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, fue en ese momento que Dean trato de decir algo._

 _—_ _Sam, yo…— pero fue interrumpido por la mano del menor que cubrió su boca para no permitirle hablar._

 _—_ _por favor Dean… te lo suplico, no digas nada, solo déjamelo a mi ¿si?— ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, solo volvió a besarlo con la diferencia de que esta vez Dean participó mas tratando de conseguir el dominio del beso y Sam comenzó con movimientos de caderas para sentirlo aunque sea un poco de alivio en la erección que se estaba comenzando a formar._

 _El calor aumentaba en la habitación y la ropa comenzaba a sofocar a los hermanos, así que Sam aprovechó para quitar las camisetas de ambos y para empezar a acariciar el pecho y abdomen de Dean, este comenzó a jadear de manera mas pesada ante el toque del menor._

 _Dean giro dejando a Sam debajo de él marcando un ritmo a los movimientos de este. Acarició cada centímetro de piel que tenia a su alcance mientras entretenía su boca con uno de los pezones, los jadeos del menor se transformaron en gemidos pequeños y contrajo la espalda acercando su pecho a la boca del mayor._

 _Dean se deshizo de el restante de su ropa y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Sam pero el menor lo alejó. El castaño se puso de pie y se deshizo de el resto de su ropa y buscó a su alrededor, pero pareció rendirse al final y se acercó de rodillas a Dean._

 _—_ _a falta de recursos necesitare de tu ayuda— susurró en el oído del mayor tomó su mano y dirigió a su boca los dedos índices, anular y medio. Los lamio, chupó y mordisqueo levemente hasta lubricar los lo suficiente como para cumplir con lo que tenia planeado._

 _Sam se colocó sobre sus rodillas y manos, arqueando su espalda para que su trasero estuviera expuesto y dispuesto para su hermano mayor. Tomó la mano que no había sido lubricada de Dean y la acerco a una de las mejillas en la parte posterior de su cuerpo, se aseguró de que la sintiera y la apretara a su gusto y entonces dirigió sus dedos lubricados a su entrada._

 _Dean no paraba de acariciar el trasero de su hermano con una de sus manos, mientras que su hermano se preparaba con los dedos de su otra mano. Él no estaba aplicando ninguna presión ni haciendo ningún movimiento Sam era el que se preparaba con sus dedos y buscaba su propio placer y Dean solo se deleitaba con la vista de sus dedos entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su hermano._

 _Cuando dos de sus dedos cabían perfectamente dentro de Sam y sus gemidos eran mas fuertes no pudo resistirlo mas, el quería probarlo, que su olor y su sabor se quedara impregnado en él, ya que era consciente de que esta podría ser la única vez en que podría tener a su hermano de esta manera._

 _Retiró sus dedos de la entrada de Sam, este gruñó en protesta ya que realmente estaba disfrutando de los dedos de su hermano mayor; estaba a punto de pedir una explicación al abandono de esos largos dedos que lo estimulaban perfectamente pero su protesta se vio interrumpida por un gemido nada masculino al sentir algo húmedo pasar desde sus bolas, por toda su grieta, hasta su entrada._

 _Era la lengua de Dean…_

 _El mayor saboreaba a Sam con entusiasmo, se aseguró de tener suficiente del sabor del menor, después de unos segundos humedeciendo la entrada de su hermano menor con su lengua, separó sus nalgas para tener un mejor acceso y empezó a embestir la entrada de Sam con su lengua._

 _El menor dejó de gemir y empezó a gritar, estaba hecho un desastre, Dean lo estaba llevando al borde, nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento, fue cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago que decidió alejarlo, él quería y necesitaba mas._

 _Empujó a Dean hasta que quedó sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared, este lo miraba con una cara entre preocupación y confusión. Creía que había hecho algo mal y no entendía porque Sam lo había alejado, pero tal parece que el menor lo notó ya que se volvió a colocar en el regazo del mayor y le dijo muy cerca de su oído…_

 _—_ _quiero sentirte— Dean solo pudo asentir y sintió una mano humedecida moverse por su miembro, cuando Sam terminó de lubricarlo guio el pene del mayor a su entrada sintiendo como lo estiraba cada vez que entraba más y más en él._

 _—_ _a-ah mierda— los dedos de Dean no se comparan en nada con su pene, era tan grande y la sensación de ardor y placer que le provocaba al menor era de tal nivel que no pudo resistir mucho tiempo quieto a pesar de ser su primera vez, rápidamente empezó a dar saltó en cima del miembro de su hermano._

 _Dean amaba como se veía él menor en esos momentos ojos apretados, labios abiertos en una perfecta "O" y cabeza hacia atrás en señal del placer que esta sintiendo, su rostro enrojecido desde el cuello, una ligera capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo, su cabello pegándose a su rostro por el sudor y la presión de Sam empalándose una y otra vez sobre su miembro era demasiado, estaba a punto de explotar así que decidió tomar en su mano el miembro del mas joven y lo acarició con rapidez y algo de fuerza hasta que Sam, completamente desecho entre jadeos, gritos y gemidos, se corriera._

 _Gracias a la fuerza del orgasmo de Sam el apretó sus paredes alrededor del miembro de Dean, causando que el mayor que corriera dentro de su hermano._

 _Fue hasta ese momento que reaccionaron y supieron que nada volvería a ser igual._

 _No después de esta noche…._

Suspiro al terminar el recuerdo, ahora mismo se arrepentia de haber sido tan cruel al despertar, la verdad estaba muerto de miedo, sabia que ambos ya habían pasado por muchas cosas pero cuando se puso a preguntarse que pensarían sus padres de lo que había sucedido simplemente no pudo evitar echarse para atrás

Ese dia pudieron detectar la presencia en tres lugares del lugar, la habitación de la pequeña Nicole, el granero que estaba detrás de la casa y un pequeño refugio a un lado de este, suponía que en alguno de esos lugares o murió o había algo que la ataba ahí.

Sam estaba realmente cansado y en cuanto toco cama cayo rendido, había sido un largo viaje desde donde estaba y además, pasar tiempo con Dean de nuevo era demasiado para su cordura emocional.

Dean después de haber cenado algo se dirigio a la habitación y vio que su hermano se había dormido sin preocuparse en taparse, la ventana estaba abierta y el viento estaba frio, suspiro y se dejo sonreir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió el Dean de antes, el que se preocupaba por cuidar a su pequeño hermano, tomo la colcha y lo tapo de tal manera que no pasara frio.

\- sigues siendo un niño descuidado, sammy

Se sento en la orilla de su cama y observo unos minutos a su hermano, lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho y estaba completamente seguro de que siempre lo haría, incluso en la muerte. En el cielo o en el infierno, en el purgatorio o en el vacio siempre amaría a su Sammy.

Aunque este no lo amara a el.

* * *

Sam desayunaba mientras observaba como en el patio su hermano entretenia a la pequeña Nicole, la niña parecía haberle tomado algo de cariño, nada extraño en realidad.

\- es un buen hombre – le escucho decir a la Señora Cloe.

\- si… lo es

\- ¿Qué paso?

Sam no comprendio la pregunta - ¿sabes? He visto como ambos evitan mirarse a los ojos, parece como si estuvieran peleados o algo asi, no te preocupes, mi hermano es gay, no tienes porque fingir conmigo ni mucho menos sentirte incomodo – le aclaro ella con una sonrisa.

\- es mas complicado que eso

\- no se que haya pasado pero el te ama y mucho – le aseguró. Sam la miro interrogante.

\- anoche iba a ofrecerles un poco de té, siempre tomamos antes de dormir, la puerta estaba entre abierta y el te arropó, se sento en su cama y te observo, si hubieras visto la manera en que te veía, creo que ni siquiera mi marido alguna vez me ha visto asi, como si fueras lo mas hermoso y sagrado que tiene

Sam la miro sorprendido y volvió su vista a Dean, él sabía que para el mayor siempre había sido su prioridad pero desde aquella discusión cuatro años atrás pensaba que quizás su hermano ya no lo quería igual, bien merecido se lo tendría pero ahora, con lo que la mujer le decía, solo podía pensar que el amor y lealtad que tenía dean hacia él era algo superior a cualquier decepción que el pudiera darle y vaya que le ha decepcionado bastante.

\- aun asi, lo nuestro no puede ser… y asi lo decidimos hace cuatro años

\- es una lastima… hacen una muy linda pareja

Sam la miro sorprendido, esta solamente le sonrió.

El grito de la pequeña Nicole despertó a todos los de la casa, Dean corrió hacia la habitación de la niña pero la puerta no se abria.

\- es el espíritu – entre los dos lograron abrirla, la niña estaba acurrucada en una orilla de la habitación, Dean llego hasta ella.

\- ven, Nicole, tranquila… todo estará bien

\- ella… ella me dijo… ella…

Dean la abrazó – ella dijo que vas a morir – le dijo rompiendo a llorar, Sam se impresiono al escuchar eso, ¿el espíritu quería matar a Dean? ¿Por qué?

\- tranquila, eso no pasará, todo esta bien

\- ¿me lo prometes?

\- te lo prometo

* * *

Sam y Dean estaban en su habitación, según lo que habían leído, Erika Henderson había muerto en la habitación de Nicole, desconocían que se había suicidado, según el periódico ella había sido cremada y asi era pero parece que la complice de Erika había cumplido su ultimo deseo, dejarla en el rancho que presumia era de ella, asi que esparcio sus cenizas en esa habitación.

\- ¿este hechizo funcionara? – preguntó el rubio

\- no es un hechizo, es purificación y si, funcionara, la hara descansar en paz, sus cenizas están mezcladas con la madera, es imposible que podamos hacer otra cosa

Dean asintió y cuando iba a salir de la habitación, sam lo agarro del brazo - ¿sucede algo? – le pregunta.

\- creo que… lo mejor es que lo haga solo

\- ¿y eso sería porque? – pregunto intuyendo el porque era.

\- me preocupa lo que dijo Nicole – confesó.

Dean suspiró – no me vengas con eso, Sam. No me voy a morir, además eso podría llegar a ser un alivio para ti – le dijo sin pensar.

\- no digas eso, jamás lo digas

\- bien, basta! En estos días apenas y me has dirigido la palabra y solo ha sido para lo altamente necesario ¿y ahora vienes a decirme que te preocupas por mí? – se quejó el mayor.

Sam no supo que contestar, era cierto, en esos días no había hablado mas que del caso, pero es que no sabia que decirle.

\- siempre me he preocupado por ti

\- si, se notó estos cuatro años, bien pude haber muerto y tu ni siquiera te hubieras enterado, Sam, decidiste que lo mejor era estar separados, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia si muero? ¡Solo imagina que me fui y ya!

Después de gritar eso, salió.

Como siempre, Sam no tuvo el valor de decirle que en esos años si se estuvo informando de el, con cazadores o a veces por medio de Cas, asegurándose que estaba bien, no tuvo el valor de decirle que si el muere, simplemente el no podría vivir consigo mismo porque el es su todo, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria.

Que lo amaba.

* * *

Ya habían puesto lo necesario, las cuatro velas, una en cada esquina de la habitación, el pentagrama en medio y el agua bendita regada por toda la habitación. Sam estaba nervioso, solo deseaba que todo saliera bien y Dean no estuviera realmente en peligro.

Habían convencido a la familia de salir, así estarían solamente ellos y el espíritu, por si algo salía mal o por si el espíritu se pusiera más agresivo.

\- bien… aquí va – anunció el castaño.

Non frigida, ignis, aqua, non sitiet, neque aer calidum panem esurienti non sana me, Domine, ab omnibus malis, da mihi potestatem.

Benedictus Dominus Jesus Christus non proiecit nec orationem meam, et misericórdiam suam a me nulla.

Exi foeda mali, praecipio tibi in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in nomine tuo Omnipraesente Iesum Christum Filium Dei omni creatura visibilis et invisibilis, et in coelo et in inferno, est necesse esse subiectum et genua , e sem nunc ore quisquam hic est quod Dominus mandat.

La ventana se revento y el viento comenzó a escucharse – Sam mas vale que termines pronto – le dijo Dean, el menor al voltear vio como la mujer estaba justo frente a Dean.

Per voluntatem Domini exercituum ad hic et de abyssis terrae usque septuagies septiesreversus fuerit, aut male, qui misit vos, aut alica, vel alica malificencia male neglectam vidit aut intentionis.

Escucho un quejido de Dean y se detuvo, la mujer lo tenía agarrado del cuello – quieren sacarme de mi casa, este es mi lugar, es mío! Voy a quitarte lo que mas aprecias – grito la mujer mientras que Dean batallaba para terminar.

\- DEAN! – grito queriendo salir del circulo.

\- n-no… t-term…mina, Sam…. – le ordenó el rubio, Sam estaba nervioso, esa mala sensación no se le quitaba.

\- no dejare que lo dañes, te iras a donde perteneces

Comenzó de nuevo, esta vez para terminar - Venite vos proficiscar in terra, sive extra corpus esset infernus, cecidi quasi Sandre Christum passum, qui missus est, quod aquae desinunt et omnes daemones eicite vi pretiosa Blood're ligatum et amet. Amen. – con eso solo se escucho el grito de la mujer y después todo quedo en calma.

\- todo… todo salió bien – dijo para voltear a ver a Dean, sin embargo en cuanto lo miro en el suelo inconsciente, corrió hacia el.

\- ¿Dean? Dean despierta! Dean!

Pero este no parecía escucharlo, se arrodillo a su lado y lo llevo a su pecho – hey si es una broma no es graciosa, despierta… Dean – entonces llevo su mano al cuello de este y lo supo.

No había pulso.

\- No… no, no no, no puedes hacerme esto Dean, no puedes… no, Dios no…

Lo abrazo contra su pecho con fuerza, como si eso pudiera de alguna manera traerlo a la vida nuevamente, pero no, su hermano no estaba, su razón de vivir y sonreir se había ido.

\- no… dean… perdóname, perdóname por haber sido un maldito cobarde, por dejarte… Dean abre tus ojos por favor… Dean… te amo… no me dejes

Las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas como aquel dia hace años cuando su año se había acabado y se habían llevado a Dean al infierno… esto era tal vez incluso peor, ahora lo perdia, y dean se había ido creyendo que nunca lo había amado, que se arrepentia de esa noche.

Unos pasos lo quitaron de su pena y levanto la mirada - ¿Cas? – preguntó antes de reconocerlo por completo.

\- Hola Sam…

\- Cas… Cas ayúdale, por favor, devuélvemelo, por favor… te lo ruego

Castiel lo miró con tristeza – hace años dijiste que la próxima podría ser la última vez… y tenías razón, Sam – le dijo. El castaño entendio a lo que se referia.

\- no, no no no, por favor, por lo que más quieras, lo necesito, el no merece esto… es lo único que tengo Cas y lo que más amo en este mundo, por favor… una última vez

Castiel se acercó a él y a Dean – yo los puse en esto, esta bien Sam… pero necesito que me prometas algo – le aclaro seriamente.

\- lo que sea

\- hazlo feliz

Ambos se miraron y sin dudarlo ni un poco, Sam asintió determinado. Castiel sonrió y puso su mano en la frente de Dean y entonces desapareció. Sam observó a Dean, dándose cuenta que este abría sus ojos.

\- pero que…? – preguntó el rubio al verse en brazos del mas grande.

\- has vuelto – expreso Sam con la voz rota y abrazandolo.

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- perdóname Dean, fui un tonto, un idiota, un cobarde pero la verdad es… que te amo, lo he hecho desde siempre, esa mañana me espante por tantas cosas absurdas, cuando lo único que quería era decirte esto, te amo

El mayor lo miraba sin creerse lo que escuchaba - ¿tuve que morir por milésima vez para que tuvieras el valor, Sammy? – cuando escucho ese diminutivo supo que Dean lo había perdonado.

\- me gusta el drama, tu lo has dicho

\- yo también te amo Sam, olvidemos todo esto y empecemos de nuevo - dijo, como siempre no pudiendo odiar a ese hombre al que se ha dedicado toda su vida.

Sam no se resistió y beso a Dean, había pasado los últimos 4 años deseando probar nuevamente el sabor de los labios del rubio, el beso era apasionado, demasiadas emociones en un solo beso, el aire les hizo falta y se separaron.

\- wow, Sammy contrólate, estamos en casa ajena... ya solos recuperaremos tiempo

\- idiota

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **BIEN, ESPERO LES HAGA GUSTADO :)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
